A method and a display device are described in German Published Patent Application No. 10 2007 039 445.
It is desirable to display the information in the motor vehicle such that the driver is able to understand it rapidly and intuitively, so that the acquisition of the displayed information does not distract the driver during driving. Furthermore, the operation should be executable intuitively, easily and quickly such that the driver is also able to operate the devices of the vehicle for which the information is displayed by the display device, while driving, even if possibly complex hierarchical structures are displayable by the display device. The display of information and the operation associated with a display of information in the motor vehicle thus increase the safety while driving the motor vehicle.